1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,509,982 discloses a vehicle capable of communication. The vehicle informs a driver that the vehicle is approaching an area where autonomous driving is hard with reference to a map storing areas where autonomous driving is hard. The areas where autonomous driving is hard include sections where autonomous driving is difficult where autonomous driving can be continued at lowered speeds and autonomous driving prohibition sections where autonomous driving is prohibited. The areas where autonomous driving is hard may also be set by drivers. For example, when a driver notices temporary construction, the driver sets the site of the temporary construction as an area where autonomous driving is hard. The driver can set a validity term (data maintain period) for the area where autonomous driving is hard set by him or herself. The information on the area where autonomous driving is hard is shared with the other vehicles through a network.